All Switched Up
by kitkat04000
Summary: Hermione, after sending a letter for help to a randomn person, ends up at the Malfoy Manor. Can Malfoy really be the person she trust to confide in what happened to her, what made her so happy to leave the place she thought she would surely perish in? Why


**Chapter one: Nice Place**

**Narrative point**

Draco Malfoy sat in his room staring at his picture of Pansy Parkinson, he was thinking about how annoying the girl actually was. In his opinion she was a sneaky, ugly, obsessive bitch. Draco was forced to go to social events with her; their parents thought they were going to be married within the next couple of years. When Draco overheard his mother say this to Mrs. Parkinson he laughed. To him, she was just a girl after him for his looks and money. Why, almost all of the girls at school were, Draco knew he was attractive, at the very least above average. Half of the girls in Slytherin and even a few from other houses (including older ones) were stalking him. Draco came from a line of very attractive people and he was proud of it.

In the middle of his thoughts about how great he was, Draco heard a tapping at his window. He walked over and saw a large white owl. He opened the window and the owl dropped a letter and flew over to the owl cage that belonged to Draco's owl, Stiletto. Draco examined the letter and saw neat handwriting spelling out the words: To the witch or wizard who receives this. Draco ripped open the envelope and was shocked at what he read.

Dear whoever,

My name is Hermione Granger; I am being physically abused by my father. Please Help! I need to get away or I fear I might be killed. I couldn't write this to those who are the closest to me for they might do something completely stupid. If you are willing to let me stay with you until my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins (September1), I will be forever grateful. If you agree to this please send a letter back with my owl, Evenby, as soon as you can. Can we please meet up at Diagon Alley on July 3 at 4:00pm; for that is the time I can get out to by my books for the summer?

Yours,

Hermione Granger

Draco, open mouthed finished the letter and decided to help. No matter how cold hearted he was, or how much he hated the mud-blood, he knew he had to help her. He knew the feeling of being hurt by someone who you were supposed to trust and love. For Draco had also been beaten, but his father was killed by Voldemort a year ago, so he was no longer being hurt.

Draco, with the letter, walked out of his warm, cozy room and into the cold floored hallway. He was going to talk to his mother. He knocked on his mother's door and a crisp voice said to come in.

"Mum, read this letter," said Draco to a pretty, blonde witch. His mother read the note quietly, with no emotion on her face. "What about it," she said after she finished. "What about it? What about it! Well can we help her, she may be a mud-blood, but you know what she is going through as well as I do! Father hit you as well!" Shouted Draco, he was angry that his mother seemed not to care. "She was brave to do this, she obviously needs out pretty bad if she thinks she is going to die," he said not looking at his mother. "She can stay, but I will not be the one who keeps her busy, you have to keep her entertained," said Narcissa. Draco nodded and ran back to his bedroom. He got out a piece of parchment and his emerald green quill and ink and he wrote back to her.

Dear Granger,

My mother and I have decided to let you stay, I agree to the time, the day and the location. Meet me in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. When you arrive look for me, I will be wearing a black tee shirt, black dress pants and a green watch, I have blonde hair. Everything I will be wearing will look expensive, you can't miss me. I am 17.

SM

Draco used his middle and last name so she wouldn't know who it was. His full name is Draco Shaddo Malfoy. He liked it. Draco tied the letter onto the owl's leg and watched it fly into the darkness. The third was in four days so Draco told the house elves to prepare the best guest room in the mansion for a female teenager. They nodded and dashed off.

**Hermione's POV**

_Is Evenby back already? _I think to myself when I heard the tapping noise on my window. Sure enough, when I go to my window my snowy white owl was floating outside of it. I open my window and watch it flutter in and land on my desk. I go to my nightstand and get an owl treat. Evenby lands on my desk and sticks his leg out. I untie the letter and give him the treat. I rip open the letter and read it.

Once I finish I smile and got my trunk out of my closet. _Someone has decided to take me in and from the sounds of it, their rich. Heck Yea! I will finally be away from the bitch who calls himself dad. The next time he calls me down in that sweet fake voice so he can beat me with the broom I won't be here. Man, he should shove the stupid broom up his ass for all I care, because I'M LEAVING! Ha, those are now my two favorite words!_I am not usually into cussing or anything, not even in my head or when I'm alone, but man, I hate him and a vulgar word describing him makes me feel great. I pack up my favorite books and my clothes, I pack muggle clothes for times when uniform is not required and I pack my shampoo and soap and stuff. I go into my bathroom for the last time to get stuff for my period, and I notice I only have 2 tampons and no pads left, I hope whoever I'm staying with doesn't mind stopping at a muggle store for more.

Once packed I put my trunk back into my almost empty closet and pull out the only pajamas I did not pack, my footy ones. Tomorrow I will go into Diagon Alley and meet this person. I take off my clothes gently, careful not to touch any of my bruises or cuts (from "dad"); it is hard because most of my body has them. I put my dirty clothes into my laundry basket and put on my pj's. Once they are on I slide into bed and turn off my lamp.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed, today is the day I leave this evil place. I open my door and walk downstairs for breakfast. My mum is making bacon, eggs, and French toast. I walk into the kitchen and kiss her good morning; I talk to her and convince her to let me go to Diagon Alley alone. She then hands me a plate of food and kisses my head. I go across the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar. I prop open the book that I am currently reading (_Hogwarts a History _for my twenty third time) and continue to read.

Once I finish breakfast I go to my bedroom.

When I enter my room I shut the door. I take my trunk and double check to make sure I have everything. I quietly open my bedroom door, and with all the strength I can muster, I carry my trunk down the stair, not once letting it touch the ground. Once I'm off the stairs I lower it to the ground, then I walk around my house to find out where my parents are. My mum is in the kitchen and my "dad" is in the basement. _Good, all I have to do is walk across the living room and walk out the door to my car. This is going good. I feel like dancing, whoop whoop!_ I walk across the living room, dragging my trunk behind me, open the front door, and shut it behind me as quiet as I could. My mum had been washing dishes and she had the water running so she, thankfully didn't hear me. I walk over to my bright red bug and pop open the trunk. I had recently gotten my license and so my parents bought me this for congratulations. I put my trunk into the car trunk and shut it.

I walk back inside and go into the kitchen. I tell my mum that I wam heading out early and that I will be home around six. She nods and gives me money for gas and money for my books. I have a full tank so I will use that money for later, when I meet up with this person.

I turn on the car and I pull out of the driveway and head for London.

**Draco's POV**

_What the hell am I doing? Father would be ashamed. Does the mud-blood even deserve it? She better be thankful! _ I step out of my Prowler Convertible at 3:55pm and I walk through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. At a small table in the corner I see her; she is leafing through a book. _God, when does she stop reading, it's so fucking annoying! Whatever, I'll just go over and tell her to follow me; there will be no need for anymore communication._ I walk over to her table and sit down. She looks up and gasps. "Malfoy, are you the one who has decided to help? I should've guessed by the I'm a 17 year old kid thing. Why do you want to help me? I'm a mud-blood," she asks with curiosity in her voice. I shrug and motion for her to follow me.

Once outside I walk over to my car, she glances and looks away. "Uh, yeah, I have a car; I'll just follow you, okay?" She says.

I look over to the yellow Volkswagen that she is referring to and I snort. _Whatever, my car is so much cooler. _ I nod and get in. A few minutes later I hear her turn on the ignition, I pull out of the parking space and get onto the main road.

**Hermione's POV**

Once we start driving I turn on my car tape player, it is playing a book on tape. I start listening to the wonderful tale of Billy Coleman and his two hounds in the book _Where the Red Fern Grows_. I have read it seven times already, but, every time I read it, it seems new.

After half an hour of driving I see Malfoy slow down and pull into a really long drive way, I look further and see a gorgeous black stone mansion. _Nice place, for a jerk._


End file.
